Love Is A Battle Field
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: A guy from Riza's pass, end up working with Roy's group while Breda is gone. But the only thing is, what's Riza do, chose, Roy, or her old crush! Follow your head or your heart!
1. Chapter 1

Love Is A Battle Field

Riza stood in her bathroom, brushing her hair. She turned the small tape player on that she had in her room. _One thing my mom told me before I left home, in times of trouble, listen to REO.** But don't let him go, just give him a chance to grow. **_She looked down at the half asleep, Hayate. She smiled as she pined her hair up. At work they where supposed to be getting a new 2nd Lieutenant, well Breda was gone. She walked out of her apartment and down the street.

She walked into the office early as always. Havoc was already there, but he was asleep. She slammed the stack of papers she was carrying on Mustang's desk. Havoc jumped up, "I'm awake!" he yelled, only to fall back asleep. Riza sighed and pushed his shoulder tell her woke up. "What is it morning already?" he asked.

"Yes." Hawkeye said, sitting down at her desk and pulling out a book to read.

"Are you still reading that book?" Havoc asked, getting up and walking behind her and glancing over her shoulder. She nodded. "What's it about?" he asked, after a couple minutes. Hawkeye slammed the book shut.

"If you read books, Jean, you would know." Hawkeye said. _I really F-ed this time, she used my first name._ Havoc thought quickly going to sit at his desk. The door opened and Furey and Falman walked in. Havoc smiled and waved.

"Hawkeye's on the rag watch out." Havoc said. Roy walked into the office.

"Maybe I should go home then." he said going to walk out the door. There was clicking noise, he turned around.

Hawkeye had her gun pointed at him. "Maybe I'll just sit down and do my work." he said, running to his desk. "Um... Hawkeye could you get me some coffee?" he asked. She got up and left the room.

"Wow, she really hates you." Havoc said. Everyone nodded with him. A few minutes later Hawkeye came back into the office. She put the coffee cup on Roy's desk, and then sat down at her own, and started to do her paper work. Havoc light a cigarette. Furey was playing with Black Hayate, well Falman was staring out of the window from his desk.

There was a knock on the door, and then it swung open. No other then Maes Hughes walked into the office. "Good morning everyone!" he cheered. Crickets chirped... "Does any one know what today is?" he asked.

"The day you die?" Mustang and Hawkeye asked, at the same time.

"No you silly heads. It's Elysia's 4th birthday today!" he cheered. Everyone sighed. "Oh and Roy, your new Lieutenant is hot." Maes said, leaving the room, feeling the icy glare from Riza.

"Finally!" Roy cheered. "We get a woman on the team!"

_**Bang**_

_**Bang**_

_**Bang**_

Roy gulped. "I'm a woman!" Riza yelled.

"Yeah but you don't act like it." Roy pointed out.

"The chief has a point." Havoc said.

"That's not true! I saw Riza, when I went shopping and she was wearing a skirt." Furey said.

Roy smirked. "Hawkeye in a skirt." he put his hand on his chin. "Yeah, I like that idea."

Riza's face grew bright. "You know now that I remember, Riza used to where bikini's when we where teens." Havoc said.

Riza's face was bright red. She turned to run out of the room, only to run into the chest of a man. "We hello, there little lady." the man said, helping her up. His brown hair was messy. Riza looked up at him. His brown eyes, smiled at her.

"Well I'll be damned, if it isn't Riza." he said, with a smile. He helped her to her feet. She started at him.

"Who are you?" Riza asked.

"Josh West." he said. Riza thought for a minute. Her face brightened, and she hugged him. And in the first time in forever, everyone in Mustang's group saw Riza smile.

A/N time

Sorry everyone, I had to redo the whole story. I didn't like how I had made it. But now I know who it is that Riza's going to be with. Well I'll up date soon.

-Ember


	2. Chapter 2

Love Is A Battle Field

Roy sighed. Riza and Josh, had been talking the whole day. It was now 5, and everyone should be going home, but since Roy refused to do his work, him and Riza got stuck doing work late at night. Roy sighed, as he signed another paper. "So what's with you and the new guy?" Roy asked, picking up one of his stacks of papers, and sitting down on the couch next to Riza. Roy placed his stack of papers down on the desk. He leaned over and started to sign another paper. _You should have seen by the look in my eyes baby there was something missing._ Yet another song from REO stuck in Riza's head.

"There's nothing between, me and Josh." Riza said. _You should have known by the tone of my voice but you didn't listen._

"Riza." Roy said. She looked up ate him, it had been a long time since he called her that. "Really, there's nothing between you and him, but I've never seen you smile like that in a good long time."

"You want to know?" Riza asked. Roy nodded. "There was a think between me and him when I was younger."

"What kinda thing?" Roy asked. _You played dead, but you never bled_.

"We dated, for about a year." Riza said, taking a couple papers from Roy, and signing his name on them.

"Do you still have a thing for him?" Roy asked, after a while.

"What are you jealous?" Riza asked, sarcastically. Roy didn't say anything. Riza looked up at him, and he looked the other way. "You are, aren't you?" she asked.

"No." Roy said, looking at her with a slight blush on his face.

"You really are."

"Yeah, so what."

"So what?" Riza laughed a little.

"Well at least I'm not the one that gets all happy because my old crush works with me, let me guess you still like him." Roy retorted.

"Maybe I do, what are you going to do about it?" Riza asked.

"It's not my fault you can't tell that someone loves you, and is right in front of you!" Roy yelled.

"Are you trying to tell me you love me?" Riza asked.

Roy stood up, "Maybe I am." he said, walking out of the office. Riza sat there dumbfounded. _And though I know about all those men, still I don't remember, because it was us, baby why before then._ Riza stood up and walked out of the office, leaving the unfinished paperwork.

_And I meant every word that I said, when I said that I loved you I meant that I'd love you forever. And I'm going to keep on loving you, 'Cause it's the only thing I want to do, I don't want to sleep I just want to keep on loving you._

She walked down the street, to the one house, she knew she could go to for help. The Hughes'. Riza knocked on the door. Gracia opened the door.

"Hey Gracia, is Maes here?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, come on in." Gracia said, opening the door wider so she could come in. She walked in and Elysia ran to her showing her a picture she had just drew. Riza smiled, and said it was a work of art.

"So, what's up, I know you didn't drop by to say hey?" Maes asked, sitting down in the kitchen, with Riza.

"It's about Roy." Riza said, looking down.

"And what did he do?" Maes asked.

"I'm such an idiot."

"Going to tell me what happened?"

"Okay, my old crush from when I was kid, is filling in for Breda, and Roy got jealous and then out of the blue when it's just me and him, he kinda yelled at me, and said something about not seeing that someone loves me, and is right in front of me, and then I asked him if was him, and he said maybe. And then left."

Maes nodded. "You know he does love you."

"What am I to do?"

"Riza, who do you love, now don't think logically, tell me from your heart, not your head."

"I- I don't know."

"Well sleep on it." Maes said with a smile. Riza smiled.

A/N Time.

There ya go, the second chapter. Hope you guys liked it. OH YEAH! I'm going to be 14 in like 8 days! YEAH! XD. Later.

-Ember


	3. Chapter 3

Love Is A Battle Field

Riza laid awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. _Should I follow my head or my heart you got the lead baby you got the start. Should I follow my head or my heart._ She sighed and sat up in her bed. Black Hayate started at her, with a sad look on his face. "What do you think I should do?" Riza said, looking at him, wishing he could answer all her questions.

XXX

Riza walked down the street to HQ. Another work day, filled with men. Her favorite person would be there too. _Roy... what am I going to do with you_ Riza thought walking into the office. Furey and Falman where already there.

"Hawkeye, what happened. You look horrible." Falman said.

"I had a long night." Riza said. She sat down at her desk, and started her paperwork. After a couple of minutes Havoc walked in with West. Riza refused to make eye contact with anyone.

"Hey Hawkeye, what's up." Havoc asked.

"Will you leave me a lone." Riza said, her voice cold. Havoc stepped back. Roy walked into the office, preparing to get yelled at for being late, but to his surprise, Riza did nothing. Everyone stared at her. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw a small tear made it's way down the side of her face, and onto the paper she was reading over. Her eyes widened, as she saw the small tear.

She quickly stood up and walked out of the office, and to the girls locker room. Riza walked into a shower and sat on the floor, not caring she turned on the water. She looked up hoping that it would wash away her tears, but it only made her cry more. _my head says Josh, he's less likely to cheat on me or go off with another woman, or flirt. But my heart... my heart says Roy. _

She hung her head down, and sobbed. Maria Ross, walked into the empty girls locker room. She herd one shower head running. _Someone must have kept the water running._ She thought, walking to the shower that was running. She gasped when she saw Riza, sitting there wearing her uniform, with her knees pressed up to her chest and hiding from the world.

Ross smiled, and turned the water off. Riza quickly look up to see who was there. Her eyes where all puffy from crying. Ross bent down. "What wrong Riza?" she asked. Riza's eyes watered, as she hugged Ross. Ross hugged her back.

"I don't know what to do." Riza said, changing into a dry uniform that Ross had. "My head says one person and my heart says another, and there both in the military and it's against the rules." Riza kept babbling.

"Me and Bloch are in the military, but I still love him." Ross said. "Who does your heart say?"

"Roy..." Riza said, looking down. Ross started at her for a minute.

"I'm behind you every step of the way. You do what your heart says. And I always have a shoulder you can lean on." Ross said. Riza smiled, and walked out of the locker room, much better now then she was before. Riza walked down the hall and stopped in front on her office.

She opened the door, and to her surprise, all of them where doing there work, and even Roy was. Her mouth dropped as she stared at them. "Get to work Hawkeye." Roy said, not glancing up from his paperwork. "Yes sir." Riza said, sitting down at her desk, and started to read over her papers. Soon it was lunch time, and everyone was leaving to the mess hall to eat.

"Riza, do you mind if I talk to you." Josh asked walking up to her. Roy looked back at them, and glared at Josh. _It's what she wants..._ Roy thought.

"Sure what's up?" Riza asked.

"I was wondering if maybe tonight you would want to go out to eat?" he asked. _Here it is the moment of truth..._ Roy thought.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see you as anymore then a friend Josh. If you meant as a friends going out to eat then maybe. But I know your intentions aren't that." Riza said, walking to catch up with the rest of the team. She smiled, and made fun of Havoc, not being able to get a date.

"Why did you do that?" Roy asked, pulling Riza away from everyone.

"Do what?" Riza asked.

"Turn West down, just yesterday you would have died if he asked you."

"I had to follow my heart and not my head."

"What do you mean by that?" she smiled and winked at him, walking away. His face grew bright red. _God I hate women._ He thought.

"Havoc are you gay, I mean, if you are it's okay I'll understand." Riza said.

"I'm not gay!" he yelled.

"Then how come you can't get a date?" Roy asked, sitting down in between Josh and Riza.

"Because, you always pop up and take there heart from me." Havoc said, glaring at Roy.

"You know, I think you should ask Sciezska out." Riza said.

"You know, I think they would look good together." Roy said.

"And I think she would like your ducky underwear." Riza said.

"There boxers!" Havoc yelled. Everyone laughed, but Josh. Everything was like normal.

XXX

Just like normal. Riza sighed, sitting on the couch, waiting for Roy to finish his paper work. Roy picked up the rest of his paperwork and sat down next to Riza. He leaned over and started to sign papers. "What did you mean follow my heart?" Roy asked.

"There someone that I would give my whole heart to." Riza said.

"Who?" Roy asked.

"I'd never tell you." Riza said, with a blush.

"Do I know him?" Roy asked.

"Yep." Riza said.

"Is it, Furey?"

"Nope."

"Falman?"

"Gross, no. He's like older then my dad." Riza said, going to pick up a paper.

"It's not Havoc?"

"No it's not Havoc." Riza said, signing a paper.

"Is he in the military?"

"Yes."

"Armstrong?"

"No."

"Hughes?"

"Roy, he's married..." Riza said.

"Um... Bloch?"

"No."

"Hakuro?"

"Hell no."

"Is it a girl?" Riza gave him that look. The shut-up-you-dumb-ass- look. She rolled her eyes. "It was just a question."

"A really stupid question."

"Who is it then."

_Roy you are such an idiot._ Riza thought.

"Is it Breda?"

"I think I just throw up a little in my mouth." Riza said. Roy laughed a little. Black Hayate came out from his hiding place and sat by Roy's feet. Roy picked him up and placed him on his lap.

"What's that look for?" Roy asked.

"Idiot." Riza said, getting up. "Do you want any coffee?" she asked.

"Sure." Roy said, picking up another paper. Riza walked out of the office to get some coffee. After a couple minutes Riza walked back into the office with two cups of coffee. Roy was scribbling on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Riza asked, placing the cups of coffee down on the table.

"My pen isn't working." he said.

Riza leaned over and pulled a pen out of Roy's pocket. Black Hayate jumped down, hitting the back of Riza's legs. She lost her footing and fell forward, landing on Roy. Her face grew bright red. "Sorry." she whispered. Roy garbed her hand and started to pull her up. They both stopped and stared at each other. _Why can't I look away_ Riza thought trying to turn away.

Roy leaned down, as Riza lifted up. Riza's eyes slowly started to shut. Roy leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. The door swung open. Maes started blankly at the two kissing. After a couple seconds that felt like minutes they broke apart. They both look over at the stunned Maes. Riza's eyes widened as her face turned bright pink. "I'm just going to walk away, and pretend I didn't see that, but I got a great picture of it!" Maes said, running out of the room.

"Did he just say he had pictures?" Riza asked.

"I think so."

"Let's kill him." Riza said, pulling out a gun.

"Fine with me." Roy said, putting his gloves on, they both ran out of the run to find Maes.

A/N Time

RUN MAES! Lol. Well, I updated as soon as I could, that was a nice chapter. What do you guys think. Well, the next chapter will be up soon. It's my birthday so, I plan on having fun. So it may be awhile before I update. And just because school is starting doesn't mean I'm going to stop updating. I got to have something to do during school. Well, thanks for all the reviews. Later.

-Ember


End file.
